Harry Potter and the Prediction
by Fallen Darkness
Summary: Professer Trelawney predicts that Harry will find two unexpected romances, lose one of his best friends, and face a great evil. This is not an update I was jus editing the catogories.
1. The Dream

A/NThis is my first fanfic and I did the best I could. Please r/r.  
  
DisclaimerI do not own the characters or the places. J.K. Rowling does. I do how   
ever own the plot.  
  
  
  
  
Run, run faster! He told himself. He could hear him getting closer. His legs were getting   
tired, his heart was betting faster then it ought, he looked over his shoulder at her and   
yelled,"Faster! Run faster Hermione! He's right behind us! Run, Hermione, Run!"   
"Why did I always go looking for trouble?" Harry thought to himself, "No, I don't go   
looking for trouble, it finds me."   
And the he heard it, a cry from behind. He turned and looked over his shoulder again she   
was lying on the ground. Then he heard the words he dreaded, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"  
"NO!!!!" cried Harry, Diving trod her body. Too late, He saw a flash of green light and   
Hermione was no more. He knelt by her side trying to lift her lifeless body into his arms.  
Once again he heard the deep, hissing voice say the words "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and   
saw a flash of green light.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start in a cold sweat, but it took him a moment to realize were   
he was. He was lying in bed at 4 Privet Drive in the house were his Uncle Vernon and Aunt   
Petunia lived with their enormous son Dudley, who was in fact, wider then he was tall, despite the   
endless diets Aunt Petunia had him on.  
He thought for a moment about his dream, Most boys of 15 would have thought the   
dream fun, but not he.   
For he was different, he was a wizard.  
Those words, Avada Kedavra, which sounded like nonsense words were actually the   
MOST powerful and deadly curse in the magical world. They were the words that had killed his   
parent's 14 years earlier, and made his famous throughout the wizarding world for something he   
could not even remember doing. They were the words that had killed Cedric Diggory, his friend.   
And in his dream they were the words that killed his friend Hermione and himself. He hated those   
words to the marrow of his bones.  
Then his thoughts drifted to his friends, he would really like to see his friend Hermione   
Granger again, and he would like to see Ron Weasley again too.  
He drifted back off to sleep.  
  
  
When he awoke the next morning, all thoughts of his dream gone for the time being. He   
had remembered that today was the day Uncle Vernon had agreed to drive him to London so he   
could met his friends the Weasleys (Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. Weasley {Arthur}, and Mrs.   
Weasley {Molly}) at Diagon Alley, a place to shop for wizarding supplies. They would then   
proceed to the Weasleys home; where Harry would stay for the rest of the summer.  
He got out of bed and double-checked that his trunk had everything in it. And went down   
to breakfast. As Harry entered the kitchen, Dudley (who took up two chairs) screamed and   
scuttled out of the room. Harry often had that effect on him. Aunt Petunia was cooking bacon and   
eggs at the stove; Dudley had been watching t.v. while he ate breakfast; and Uncle Vernon was   
sitting at the table reading a newspaper. From over the paper Uncle Vernon asked Harry, in a   
sharp tone of voice, "Boy, What time do you need to be in London at?"  
Harry answered quite calmly, "Half-past ten".  
"Eat." Aunt Petunia said sharply. Passing him a dish of food that was badly burnt.  
Harry ate in silence. When he was done eating, he went up stairs to collect his things. He   
dragged his trunk down the stairs, and went to get Hedwig's cage. Hedwig was his large snowy   
owl, in the wizarding world owls were used to deliver letters, like the muggle post office. At the   
moment Hedwig was out delivering a letter to Harry's Godfather, Sirius. He would be gone a few   
days, and would met Harry at the Weasley's.   
Before Harry left, he passed Dudley in the hall, and what Dudley did surprised even   
Harry, he slammed Harry into the wall and started hitting and kicking him and yelling: "HATE   
YOU!" "NEVER COME BACK!" "DIE!" "HOPE THEY KILL YOU!"  
Harry could not defend himself, for Dudley was too huge to resist. Harry was in pain all   
over and could hardly move. The last time Dudley had beat him up like this was 5 years ago,   
before Harry had found out that he was a wizard. After that Dudley had been too scared of him to   
even be in the same room with him, much less beat him up. Oh, where were Uncle Vernon and   
Aunt Petunia when you needed them; oh, that hurt a lot, he had just been punched in the eye very   
hard, ouch that really hurt.  
Finally he heard Uncle Vernon yell "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING   
DUDLEY?!" Harry had never heard Uncle Vernon yell at Dudley before. He moaned in pain as   
Uncle Vernon pulled Dudley off of him. Then Aunt Petunia came in took one look at Harry,   
slumped on the floor, bruised and bleeding and screamed at the top of her lungs: "GOD SAVE   
US! DUDLEY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! HE'S GOING TO KILL US!"  
The last thing Harry saw before he fainted was Uncle Vernon hitting Dudley, and Dudley   
yelping in pain.  
  
He came to sometime later in the back seat of a car. He tired to sit up but it made his head   
hurt too much. He moaned again. Uncle Vernon said "Boy, I'm were you told me to go, and no   
one's here."  
Harry sat up and yelped in pain. They were outside THE LEAKY CALDREN, a wizard   
pub that muggles could not see. "Just drop me off here." He said.  
"I'll get your trunk out for you. Then I'll be on my way." Uncle Vernon said.  
When Uncle Vernon had unloaded Harry's luggage and helped him out of the car, he said   
a quick "Good bye." Followed by a "You needn't tell you godfather about this. You hear." He   
then drove off.  
When he was out of site, Harry groaned in pain and collapsed onto his trunk, it hurt every   
time he moved. He did not know if he could make it the 5 feet to the door.  
A minute or so later Harry got up, and walked slowly tord the door. He opened it quickly   
and walked inside.  
  
The first thing he heard was Hermione's voice "Where is he? He was supposed to be here   
an hour… Oh my God, Harry what happened? Are you alright?" her voice faltered on the last   
word.  
He then heard Tom, the bartender, say "My God it's little 'arry Potter, and he looks like   
bloody hell!" and at the same time he heard Mr. Weasley say "Harry what happened?"  
Harry stood frozen in the door and then collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
  
When he came to the first thing he saw was Hermione's face hovering above his own, she   
looked prettier then he remembered. Then Hermione was pulled back and Ron's face came into   
view, pale as a ghost (Harry had good reason to know how pale they were), and said, "Harry, are   
you alright? What happened? Are you in pain? Speak to me Harry!"  
Harry responded by saying "No. I'll tell you. Yes a lot."  
"You can have a private room if you like, anything for 'arry Potter." said Tom.  
"That would be very nice Tom." Mr. Weasley said. "Levotatum."  
Harry felt himself get lighter and start to float above the floor. It felt wonderful. Although   
he was still in considerable pain he felt less of it. Which was a very nice feeling. He floated   
behind Mrs. Weasley lead Ginny, Fred, and George with Ron and Hermione on ether side of   
Harry and Mr. Weasley brought up the rear.  
When Mrs. Weasley had finished fussing over Harry, and Hermione had ordered a pot of   
tea and something stronger for Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley, Harry told his tell.  
  
By the time he was done Fred and George looked very serious, Mr. Weasley was saying   
under his breath "Have to get him out of there… talk to Dumbledore… come stay with us.", Mrs.   
Weasley was on her 3rd glass of 'something stronger', Ron was even paler and hadn't touched his   
glass of 'something stronger', Ginny was sobbing, and Hermione's face was set in an impassive   
expression and was holding Harry's hand so tightly that it hurt.  
Mrs. Weasley was the first to recover, and told them all to go to bed. Ron helped Harry   
upstairs and into bed, he then sat down in the rocking chair and promptly fell asleep. But Harry   
lay awake thinking about what had happened. Why had Dudley attacked Harry? He was usually   
scared to death of Harry sense Hagrid had given him a curly pig's tail. So why had he attacked   
Harry? Was Voldemort behind this? Had he found out where Harry lived?   
Harry drifted off to sleep.  
  
When he awoke the next morning Ron was gone and Hermione was in his place.  
"Ahh, you're awake." She said.  
"Yes, what time is it? Where's Ron?"  
"Ron's sleeping, it's half past one."  
"WHAT!"  
"I said 'Ron's sleeping, it's half past one.' Mrs. Weasley won't let us wake you, and I   
agree with her, you need rest."  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny are shopping. Mr. Weasley is talking to   
Dumbledore about you. Ron is sleeping, and I'm talking to you."  
"Is Mrs. Weasley getting my stuff for Hogwarts?"  
"Yes, Ron's and mine too." Her expression turned to one of anticipation as she said   
"Guess What!"  
"What?" said Harry.  
"I got a letter from Hogwarts day-before-yesterday, I made PREFECT!" She yelled the   
last word. "Isn't that so cool! Me a prefect! Wow."  
She looked very happy, Harry thought.She looks pretty when shes happy.  
  
  
The one remaining week of summer break past very quickly. Two days after Harry   
arrived at THE LEAKY CALDREN, Mrs. Weasley deemed him fit to travel. So that day they   
went back to The Burrow. Hermione was staying with the Weasleys also.  
She and Ron were spending a lot of time alone together, because Mrs. Weasley stayed by   
Harry most of the time, and if not her then it was Ginny.  
So Harry was quite happy to go back to school on the 1st of September. When they   
arrived at platform 9¾, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found an empty compartment at the end of the   
Hogwarts Express, the train that took them to school, and told Ginny to go away. Just as she left   
Fred and George came to talk to Harry alone, so he went with them. At the end of the last term at   
Hogwarts, after Cedric had died, Harry had received a thousand Gallons prize money, which he   
had refused to take. Instead of flushing the money down the toilet he had given it to Fred and   
George to start the joke shop they had dreamed about owning. He expected that was what this   
was about.  
"Harry," George said, "Thanks for that money you gave us, if you ever need any laughs   
just ask us."   
"We've got plenty." Fred added.  
"Thank's guys." Harry added as he made his way back to the compartment. When he got   
there the door was closed. He opened it.  
"WHAT THE!" Harry said in surprise.  
  
  
  
A/NSorry about the cliffhanger, Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I get 10 reviews.  



	2. The Password

A/N Boo Hoo!! I only got 8 reviews. But I'll continue the story for those who did review and want more. The actual prediction will be in the next chapter, but you still need this for the set up.  
  
Disclaimer J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot.  
  
  
Ron and Hermione broke apart, when Harry came in they had been kissing.  
Harry felt very strange inside, half of him was happy for them, the other half... he didn't want to go there.  
Ron had turned the deepest shade of red Harry had ever seen him, and Hermione had gone very pale. Hermione was the first to speak "Uh... h-hi H-H-Harry. H-how long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough, how long has this been going on?" He asked, in a rather high pitched voice.  
"About 5 minutes." Hermione said shakily.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute Harry?" Ron said slowly. Hermione walked out of the compartment. Very quickly.  
Harry sat down in a seat very quickly; he did not know how much longer his legs would support him. "Harry, are you ok with this?" Ron asked slowly.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry countered.  
"I don't know, I guess I thought you might have a crush on her, or something."  
"What happened?"  
"You left with Fred and George. Then Hedwig flew in and hit the other window," it was only then that Harry noticed his owl sitting on a seat eating a mouse, "right next to Hermione. I ran over to see if he was ok and he was and... oh I don't know, it just, happened." Ron finished.  
Hermione came in then and sat down across from Ron, next to Harry. Hedwig flew to Harry and dropped a letter in his lap. Harry, still rather stunned, ripped it open. It was from Sirius Black. Harry's godfather; and a convicted felon, who was innocent and on the run after escaping Azkaban, the wizard prison. The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
BE CAREFUL! My sources tell me that Voldemort was  
Spotted near Hogwarts about a month ago. After what happened last year be extra careful.  
I am staying with Moony for the time being. Do me a favor, and don't go out alone. Take Ron or Hermione with you at all times. Remember, use different owls.  
Write when you get there and tell me who the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is. I hope it isn't a Death Eater like the last one.   
Say hello to Ron and Hermione for me.  
  
Owl me soon,  
Sirius  
  
When he had finished the letter, he showed it to Ron and Hermione. Their reactions were what he had expected. Hermione was skeptical, and Ron was shocked.  
"Voldemort was spotted near Hogwarts?" Hermione said skeptically.  
"Oh no, Harry, what are you going to do? Even Hogwarts won't be safe anymore!" Said Ron.  
"I'm not worried," Harry said, "Like Hagrid said: What would come, would come... and we would have to meet it when it when it did." That was not completely true, Harry was bundle of nerves. He didn't show it though.  
Hermione then said, "Very appropriate." and to change the subject she added, "I wonder who the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher will be?"  
Harry had been wondering that all summer.   
  
  
They did not say another word about the kiss for the whole trip, although Ron and Hermione kept looking at each other, making eye contact, and then looking away very quickly.  
When the snack cart came around Harry bought them all sandwiches, Chocolate Frogs, and Burtie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
When they were almost there Draco Malfoy came with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, and started trying to pick a fight.  
"So," He said, "did you give Weasley some of that prize money you got Potter? It looks like he could use a new set of school robes, his look a little short."  
"Why do you care how I used the prize money, oh, I know, you need a new mouth, the one you've got is a little to big."  
Ron burst out laughing, fell off his seat, and started rolling on the floor still laughing. Hermione started giggling. Malfoy looked about ready to explode so harry drew his wand out of his pocket.  
Instead of attacking, Malfoy turned on his heel, and left.  
"Good one Harry." Ron said, still trying to catch his breath.  
"You two had better change into school robes before we get there." Hermione said. She turned on her heel and walked out.  
"What's with her?" Asked Ron.  
"No idea." Harry responded.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts and where seated in the great hall for the start of the year banquet, they looked up the head table were the teachers we're seated. They saw the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher and Hermione groaned.  
"No, oh no! How could she be the new DA." She said.  
The Defense Against Dark Arts teacher was none other then Fleur Delacour! She had been the Triwizard Champion for BEAUXBATONS, a magic school in France. Harry now remembered her saying she was going to try to get a job a Hogwarts. It looked like she had gotten that job. He also remembered that Hermione disliked her strongly, and that Ron had a crush on her. Not a good combination thought Harry, especially now.  
She waved to them.  
She had liked Harry ever sense he had saved her sister, Gabrielle, in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry waved back to her. She smiled at him. She was very beautiful, for she was 1/4 Veela, a magical creature that was very beautiful and also very deadly.  
It was then that professor McGonagall came in with the first years who were about to be sorted. She was carrying the old, patched sorting hat and a three-legged stool. She placed the stool on the floor in front of everyone and the hat on top of it, she stepped back. As soon as she had stepped back the hat began to sing:  
  
  
Oh, hello, as you shell see   
I'm the faithful-sorting hat,  
Here to sort you in a house.  
For better or worse, good or evil  
You shell stay where you've been put.  
But don't you worry, I've never yet been wrong.  
You might end up in Gryffondor,  
Well dwell the brave at heart.  
Or in sneaky Syltherin,  
Were all are very clever.  
Ravenclaw is for some those, you see  
Who value brains over bronze.  
And don't forget dear Huffulpuff,  
Were all friends are strong and true.  
No matter were you end you,  
I'm very sure that you'll be great,  
If you live to the goals you've set.  
So put me on and you shell see,  
Were you will be.  
Don't be afraid, you'll do well   
Were ever you end up.  
So hurry up and put me on I haven't got eternity!  
  
  
With that the sorting hat stopped singing and sat quietly on the stool waiting to be put on. But Harry didn't pay attention to the sorting; he had spotted Cho Chang. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and Harry had a major crush on her. She was a sixth year Ravenclaw, Very pretty, very popular, and very sweet. (Boll, James had become the newest Huffulpuff.) Harry had fallen in love with her in his second year at Hogwarts. Last year he had even worked up enough courage to ask her to the Yule Ball, but she already had a date, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion in the Triwizard Tournament (Lewis, Dana had just become a Gryffondor.).  
Harry saw Ron whispering something into Hermione's ear, and then Hermione went bright pink. Harry noticed Lavender Brown, Parvitl Patil, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Fanigin starring at Ron and Hermione. Dean, who was sitting next to Harry, leaned over and whispered "What's up with them?" in a puzzled tone.  
"I caught them kissing on the Hogwarts express."  
"WHAT!" Dean said a little to loudly.  
"You heard me." Harry said bitterly.  
"Are they a couple now, or what?" Dean said, sounding interested.  
"How should I know. Ask them yourself!" Harry snapped. He was getting increasingly touchy. Being hungry and tired, He wished the feast would start. (Toggel, Todd was in Syltherin)   
Ron leaned over Hermione and said, "There on the last one I think." He was right, Weton, Jonathan was being sorted. When he sat down at the Ravenclaw table, professor McGonagall removed the chair and the hat.   
Professor Dumbledore stood to address the room, "Welcome to the first term of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to introduce Professor Delacour of Defense Against Dark Arts," Fleur stood up and bowed. "I'm sure that many of you remember Professor Delacour from last years Triwizard Tournament. She had been the Champion for Beauxbatons magical Academy. Fleur you can sit down now." Fleur sat down.  
It was only then that Harry got a look at Professor Snape, the Potions Master, and also his least favorite teacher, Snape looked ready to kill. And Harry knew why. Everyone in school knew that Snape wanted the DADA job, and to be passed over by an 18 year old had to make him mad. Harry decided that the next day he would tell Fleur to watch out for Snape.  
Dumbledore continued to talk, "Now on to the rules: as usual the Forbidden Forest is off limits. And until further notice all those visiting Hogsmade must have a partner with them at all times. Mr. Flich would like me to remind you that you should not perform magic in the halls between classes. And I believe I'm forgetting something in my old age... ahh, yes TUCK IN." He emtasized the last two words, he then sat down and began to eat the food that had appeared at his words.  
  
Just as they finished eating Professor McGonagall signaled Hermione too come to her. "Be back in a minute." She said.  
And true to her word, in about a minute she was back looking pale and confused. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
"The password to Gryffondor tower is..." She whispered the next word, and a shiver ran through her body "Voldemort!"  
  
  
A/N I would like to see the number of reviews up to 15, it might convince me to write faster.  
Thank you to all those listed for the reviews: Adelina; ~*~*Potter's*PHAT*twin*~*~; Wicked Princess; harriettrotter; arachwid; herm; Stephanie; and a special thank you to RavenLady the first to review my story.  
Please don't tell me how bad my spelling is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
